towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:AreIKnowYou?
AreIKnowYou? ist mein Name und das ist meine Unterschrift: [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'A']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'F']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'I']] Ich werde so lange mich mit Wikipedia streiten, bis sie es begreifen, dass sie 23 oder 24 Jahre alt sind. ... Bota Magna, interessant. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mein neues Video in Youtube sehen. Wollt ihr dort mitmachen? Kennt ihr einen richtigen Bionicle-Charakter, der sich mit dem Text vergleicht? Benötige ich für einen Artikel im BMW. Bitte antwortet in der Disku des Artikel dieses Textes. Niedergang Jetzt beginnt das dunkle zu steigen, spare deinen atem, es ist weit weg vom ende Lasse das Verlorene und den Tod hinter dir Jetzt ist deine Chance in Deckung zu gehen. Ich will die Welt nicht verändern Ich will sie nur kalter verlassen Zünde die Absicherung und brenn sie ab Nimm den Pfad der ins Nirgendwo führt Alles ist wieder verloren Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben Ich werde mich nicht verbiegen Ich werde nicht brechen Ich werde die Welt wegschliessen Ich werde nicht fallen Ich werde nicht verschwinden Ich werde dir den Atem rauben Niedergang Sehe das ende durch sterbende Augen Jetzt übernimmt das Dunkele Zeig mir wo die Ewigkeit stirbt Nimm den Abfall und renn zum Himmel Alles ist wieder verloren Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben Ich werde mich nicht verbiegen Ich werde nicht brechen Ich werde die Welt wegschliessen Ich werde nicht fallen Ich werde nicht verschwinden Ich werde dir den Atem rauben Und ich überlebe,paranoid Ich habe den Willen zum verändern verloren Und ich bin nicht stolz, kaltblütiges Schicksal Ich werde die Welt wegschliessen Ich werde mich nicht verbiegen Ich werde nicht brechen Ich werde die Welt wegschliessen Ich werde nicht fallen Ich werde nicht verschwinden Ich werde dir den Atem rauben Und ich überlebe,paranoid Ich habe den Willen zum verändern verloren Und ich bin nicht stolz, kaltblütiges Schicksal Ich werde die Welt wegschliessen Story des Bionicle-Sammel-Wahn 2002 Nachdem ich am Oktober 2002 von Disneyland zurückgekehrt bin, bekam ich den ersten Bionicle, Kopaka Nuva, folgend dann Lehvak Va und dann Gahlok Va. Langsam interessierte ich mich für Bionicle. 2003 Im frühen 2003 bekam ich Tahu und Lewa, ich hab es erst bemerkt, nachdem ich vom Kindergarten gekommen bin, mein Bruder hielt den fertig gebauten Tahu Nuva in der Hand und Lewa Nuva versteckte sich im Auto. Am 2. April bekam ich Pahrak Kal, am nächsten Tag Nuhvok Kal. Und im Ostern bekam ich Onua Nuva. Ich kaufte noch irgendwann einen Pohatu Nuva. An Juri's 8. Geburtstag bekam ich noch einen Guurahk, irgendwann später noch einen Turahk. An meinen 7. Geburtstag im Dezember bekam ich noch Takanuva. Weihnachten bekam ich den Film, der mich ehrlich begeisterte. Einen Turaga Vakama gab es extra dazu. 2004 Frühjahr 2004 bekam ich anschließend Gali Nuva. Im Ostern bekam ich Vakama Metru und Matau Metru. Grün war meine Lieblingsfarbe und deswegen hab ich meistens die grünen gewollt. Als wir in Russland waren, besorgte ich mir als erstes Whenua und dann Onewa. Am November bekam ich noch von meiner russischen Oma den zweiten Film (aber in deutsch). Irgendwann im Jahr besorgte ich mir noch Orkahm und Nuhrii. 2005 Ich bekam den Lego-Magazin am Ende des Jahres und im Oktober den 3. Film. Und ich bekam Keelerak, Vohtarak, Matau Hordika und an meinen 9. Geburtstag Nuju Hordika. 2006 Ich bekam Infos über die Pirakas und bekam Hakann und Zaktan zum Ostern. August oder so Jaller Inika. Jemand hat aus unserer Klasse gelogen, dass es den 4. Film im August geben wird. Danach folgte Kongu. Zu meinen 10. Jubiläum bekam ich Matoro und Hahli. Am 29. Dezember kaufte ich mir noch Reidak. 2007 Ich kaufte mir noch Avak beim Kauf von Schulwaren. Dann kaufte ich mir heimlich Ehlek. Zum Ostern kam Carapar hinzu. Im Sommer in Günzburg bekam ich Jaller Mahri als den dritten von den drei Günzburg-Bionicles, die anderen zwei waren Gadunka und Hewkii Mahri. Am Ende des Jahres bekam ich zum Geburtstag einen Vezok, später noch einen Thok und am Weihnachten Vezon & Fenrakk, am 26. noch Maxilos & Spinax. Irgendwann mittendrin im Jahre holte ich mir noch Defilak und vor den Sommerferien in Schilling bekam ich Morak. Wie ich Thulox und Mantax gekriegt habe, hab ich vergessen. 2008 In Hamburg holte ich mir das Eisduo, Kopaka Phantoka und Solek. Irgendwann bekam ich Antroz und Radiak. Im Ostern kam Lewa Phantoka zu mir. Vor Wangerooge besorgte ich mir Pridak für glaub ich 4,99. In Wangerooge kaufte ich mir Matoro Mahri. In Günzburg (schon wieder) kaufte ich mir nur Takadox, weil mein Vater nicht viel Geld verschwenden will, für 4,99 im Legoland. Ich wollte nicht die Mistika, weil sie in einen Sunpf sind (ich wäre fast tot wegen einem Sumpf). Doch mein Bruder erklärte mir, dass die Toa das nicht wolten. Als er in Wangerooge mit seiner Klasse war, besorgte er mir Tahu Mistika und Krika. Im Ende Septembers begegnete ich Linkin Park. Da war ich in der Arbeit, ein Bionicle Album zu machen. Zu meinem Geburtstag bekam ich alle fehlenden Phantoka. Am 21.12. ist das Album fertig geworden. 2009 Bevor ich und die anderen aus meiner Familie zur Türkei gingen, kaufte ich Malum und Strakk. Später kaufte mein Vater mir einen Gresh. Metus ist am 7.7.09 in meinem Haus geboren. In Wangerooge besorg ich mir entweder zwei Agori oder einen Glatorian. Ich bin jetzt schlecht gelaunt, denn ich bin unterfördert, ich hab viel zu wenig Gitarrenunterricht. Und am 22.8.09 sind Gorast und Gali Mistika auf Wangerooge geboren. Jetzt fühl ich schei*e weil ich hab keine Freundin, schlechte Noten und keine Band-Mitglieder außer einen Drummer, den ich nicht mal kenne! Bis zum 2. Halbjahr kann ich nur noch von Freunden Bionicles geschenkt bekommen. Wenns um Musik geht, dann hör ich Rockmusikrichtungen. In Geschichten Bin/sind Ich in meinen Storys #Lee (TWITA) Andere in meinen Storys #Jadekaiser:Nameless (TWITA) #Helios:Shalamir (TWITA) #Matoro:Math (TWITA) #Bima:Bima (TWITA) #Garrzo:Tavis (TWITA) #Hero Gresh:Killer (TWITA) #Waruru:Syrremoth (TWITA) Ich in anderen Geschichten #Matoro20: Admiral Naughty #Viro13: Toa Tulik thumb|Ich (Viro13) #Hero Gresh: Lee (The Chronicle of Toa) thumb|Ich (Hero Gresh) #Helios, der Toa der Sonne: Dasher Polls Soll ich ICQ haben? Wir würden uns darüber freuen! Wäre amüsant. Nachdenken... AreI und ICQ? Du blamierst dich, AreI! Wer sagt in der dritten Folge Unreal Bara Magna "CHOMANTARINO...CHANTEZ!!!"? Gresh Strakk Metus Radiak Gali Sets Zitate "Und was jagst du diesmal in die Luft?" - Ich, wenn ich frage, was jemand macht. Geschichten LotA TWitA MoC-Gallerie Preise center center|300px Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:AreIKnowYou?